For eternity with you
by Moola Deena
Summary: Some words have different meanings for different people. 'Eternity' is so much longer for creatures that do not die of age. AU. Narusasu. Vamp fic. One-shot. Rated M just to be sure.


**A/N: **Whoa! 8D I'm back! Yes, yes, I know I'm supposed to write the next chapter of _The nights before we were_, but hey! This is better than nothing, right? ^^

Well, this was written because a) there aren't enough vamp fics out there where Sasuke is the vampire _and _the uke, and b) because I became fed up with people writing fics where vampires are some sort of _living _creatures and can get kids and whatnot. In my world, they so aren't. :snobbish:

Oh well, on another note, I've had writer's block for ages now. _And _vamp fics really aren't my kind of fic. So this is probably not the best. Let's blame it on the plunder of the rainforests, the global warming and my Swedish teacher.

**Warnings: **Language, author still having a sort-of-ish writer's block, _**obvious hints of gay sex! **_Nothing graphic though. Sort of confused. Yeah. Well.

**Pairings: **Narusasu.

**Disclaimer: **Duh. What do you think?

* * *

Naruto furrowed his brow as he stared at the paper in front of him, clearly confused. Why – oh why!? – was he even sitting here at his desk (on a Saturday, mind you!) doing schoolwork anyways? This stupid essay could very well wait until Monday… Oh yeah. That's right. He was supposed to hand it in on Monday, wasn't he?

A loud, very miserable moan left his lips as he let his head fall down on to the desk. _Damn you, Kakashi-sensei, for setting the deadline on a Monday!_

"You okay in there?"

Naruto immediately sat up straight, turning in his chair and shot a dazzling smile at the raven haired boy standing in the doorway.

"Yah, I'm fine. Hey hey Sasuke! Come sit with me a while?" He tried to turn his now rather foxy smile into a cute look. He failed (and he knew it) but his boyfriend wasn't one to say no to some cuddling from time to time. Only…

"Shouldn't you be working on your essay? I thought you said the deadline was due Monday?"

Cue the raised eyebrow.

Naruto felt like strangling Kakashi-sensei for doing this to him.

"I still have tomorrow to finish it!" he quickly defended himself. "Besides, five minutes won't hurt." Maybe some pouting? _Pouting is good_, Naruto decided as Sasuke seemed to give in and (kind of unwillingly) approached the blonde.

Standing tall in front of the sitting boy, Sasuke glared. "Five minutes _only_", he said sternly. Naruto nodded eagerly, grabbed Sasuke's wrist and yanked him down in his lap. _Comfy_, he happily thought as he wrapped his arms around the squirming boy's waist to keep him where he was.

Sasuke looked dissatisfied.

"Naruto", he said warningly. "I agreed to sit _with _you. Not in your lap."

"But I wanna _cuddle_", Naruto murmured into black locks of silky hair, his nose buried in Sasuke's neck.

"You're making me feel like such a girl", Sasuke meekly complained, but he didn't do anything about it.

"Mmmhmmm", Naruto dreamingly sighed.

Sasuke snorted, but still leaned back against Naruto's warm body. He loved the fact that Naruto always were so warm. Of course, a lot of things were warm to Sasuke, since he himself lacked body heat. A downside of being a walking corpse, as Naruto so sensitively put it.

The upside would be that no school was needed. Being centuries old Sasuke already knew more history, languages and math than most humans. Not that he had bothered _trying _to learn much during his… death. It just came with walking the earth.

A warm, slick, _moving _sensation at the base of his neck broke him out of his thoughts. Naruto.

In a swift motion Sasuke was on the other side of the room. Naruto looked around confused for a second before he spotted the raven.

"Wha-?"

"Your time's up", Sasuke interrupted before sneaking out of the room.

Another downside to being dead – you cannot get aroused before you've eaten (blood is necessary for that kind of activity), no matter how much your very much alive boyfriend makes you squirm.

* * *

_Naruto had only been twelve the first time Sasuke met him._

_Sasuke had been over five hundred._

_He hadn't looked it, however. He had looked pretty much the same as he does now, eight years later._

_Naruto had changed a lot though._

_The first time Sasuke met with Naruto, Naruto had been a short, scrawny and loud little boy._

_Now he was a tall, muscular and loud young man._

_The first time Sasuke met with Naruto, Naruto had been alone. Always alone. No family to take care of him, no friends that he could turn to, and no foster family to ensure that he was safe._

_Now Naruto didn't need that. He was stronger now, and fully capable to take care of himself._

_The first time Sasuke met with Naruto, Sasuke was alone too. Because his family had died centuries ago, as had his friends, and he was way too old to be put in a foster family. Even if he was to be put in one, it wouldn't work out so very well._

_That first time they met, Naruto sat alone on a swing on the playground that was newly built on Sasuke's favorite spot in that particular park (the playground was only five years old or so)._

_Naruto hadn't noticed Sasuke walk by, since children have a tendency of not noticing anything that doesn't have any direct impact on their own lives._

_Sasuke had sent Naruto a brief glance, but not really thought any further of the blond child sitting alone on the swing in the newly built playground that had stolen his favorite spot in that particular park away from him. Only reason Sasuke had even glanced at him was because vampires have a tendency of taking note of their surroundings at all times, whether it's big or small, seemingly important or not._

_The second time their paths crossed was not even three months later._

_Sasuke was the exactly same as he had been the first time they had met._

_Naruto was not._

_It is not in a human's nature to stay the same. Humans are ever-changing creatures._

_Vampires are eternal. They change very slowly, if at all._

_The second time they met, Naruto wasn't alone anymore._

_Naruto had a friend._

_A pretty girl, with long pink hair and a sweet smile._

_That was the first time Sasuke saw Sakura._

_They played football on a ridiculously small grassplot nearby the river, which Sasuke currently was walking along._

_This time Naruto noticed Sasuke. Because this time Sasuke had a direct impact on his life._

_The ball rolled off the grass patch and Sasuke stopped it from falling into the river by placing his foot on top of it._

_Naruto bravely walked up to the (what he thought was a) teenage boy, thanked him properly and returned to his pink-haired friend with the ball in a secure grasp._

_That time Sasuke took note of how much happier the unknown blonde little child seemed than three months ago._

_And this brought a smile upon Sasuke's own lips._

_Why, he has yet to figure out._

* * *

Naruto quietly watched Sasuke enter the kitchen, go straight for the fridge, open it and grab the tomato juice. He drank it directly from the bottle.

Naruto's nose scrunched in disgust.

How Sasuke could drink tomato juice of all things was beyond Naruto. Not even himself, who was human, could drink that.

Naruto often teased Sasuke for it, calling him a wannabe vegetarian vampire. It usually ended with Sasuke cursing and indignantly stomping out of the room. And as the gentleman he was, it was Naruto's job to run after him and calm him down again. Usually by cuddling the stubborn raven.

A pale hand waving less than two inches from his face brought him from his thoughts, and Naruto blinked owlishly before his blue eyes focused on Sasuke.

"You alive?" Sasuke asked. "I thought you died for a moment there."

Cue the damn smirk.

"Brain overloaded?"

And the damn eyebrow.

"Nah, I'm fine", Naruto ensured him. "Just thinking."

"Which is the exact reason why I'm worried 'bout your brain", Sasuke charmingly concluded as he put the tomato juice back in the fridge.

Naruto opened his mouth to retort, but Sasuke (damn him and his sensing stuff-thingy!) interrupted before he had time to say anything.

"I asked how that essay went." He turned to look into Naruto's eyes. "You sat up the whole night writing it after all."

Naruto shrugged.

"I passed. No worries. Though, I still can't see why you couldn't write it for me. You don't sleep anyways! You could have written it so I could have gotten my much needed sleep _and _a better grade." He pouted.

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest. And the damn eyebrow was raised _again._

"Well, you wouldn't have learned anything if I did it for you. Besides, that teacher of yours is clever enough to know when you've done your work yourself and when you haven't."

A major downside to being the boyfriend of a vampire; when you pull an all-nighter to finish off the essay you refused to write on Saturday, he insists on sitting up all night watching TV in the room next to where you work just for the heck of it. After all – every vampire has a sadistic streak.

* * *

_Naruto took note of Sasuke for real the third time they came across each other._

_By that time Naruto was thirteen._

_And as he saw a young man with black spiky hair walk further down the street he couldn't help but wonder if he'd seen that particular guy before._

_Sasuke could feel blue eyes bore into the back of his head all the way down the street until he turned a corner to catch his bus._

_They had both lost count of the times they'd glimpsed each other by the time they actually spoke to each other the first time._

_Naruto was fifteen._

_Sasuke's age didn't particularly matter. It never did anymore. It hadn't in a very long time._

"_Yo'eh kinda' fiiiineee, likeh, eh, babe?"_

_Naruto's friend was awfully drunk._

_Sasuke scrunched his nose._

_Naruto grabbed his friend's sleeve and tried to drag him away from the obviously annoyed man._

"_Sorry. He's plastered."_

"_I can tell."_

_A short, pregnant silence overcame them, as Naruto struggled to keep both himself and his friend on their feet. (Naruto had consumed some alcohol too, just not as much as that friend of his.)_

"_Ah, well. I'm sorry."_

_Then he was off, staggering under the dead weight of his friend._

_Sasuke quietly watched him go, wondering if Naruto remembered him. Wondering if Naruto thought it weird that Sasuke hadn't aged one day since the first time they'd met._

_Wondering if it was time to move._

* * *

Naruto leaned against the doorway, silently watching Sasuke moving around the small kitchen, headphones covering the raven's ears.

Naruto could clearly hear the beat from the bass, even though he couldn't make out exactly which song Sasuke currently was listening to.

It was very rare for Sasuke to cook without having music on. It made him feel less lonely, he'd said to Naruto once. Not that Naruto could find a reason for Sasuke to feel lonely in the first place. Naruto was there after all. Always there.

Only 'always' is a few millennia longer for a vampire than it is for a human.

A sudden wave of sadness crashed over the blonde, and he (followed his impulse and) walked up to Sasuke and wrapped his arms tightly around him.

Sasuke didn't even pause in his cooking. Of course not. He'd known what Naruto was about to do before Naruto himself was even aware.

He wasn't a vampire only in name.

He lifted a slim hand (graciously. Always so gracious) and tugged down the headphones, having them about his neck instead. This was only to be polite, Naruto knew.

Sasuke could hear him just as well with the headphones on as he did with them off.

"You wanted something?" he asked, a rather lazy undertone to his voice.

Naruto shook his head, a motion so small it would go unnoticed by most humans. Good thing that Sasuke wasn't human.

The raven haired male didn't push it, but silently continued his quest in front of the stove.

It was actually rather funny, Naruto thought, that Sasuke was so good at cooking.

Not that Naruto knew a lot of when, how or why Sasuke ever had gotten turned, but Sasuke had the body of a man in their late teens. Naruto wasn't sure if he got turned when he was eighteen or nineteen (he couldn't possibly have been older than that), but he was positive that Sasuke had come from a wealthy family.

So he shouldn't have had to cook for himself in his living days.

And once he got turned he wasn't in the need of food at all.

So the fact that Sasuke's cooking was delicious was a mystery to Naruto. Had Sasuke had human lovers before?

Had Sasuke had human lovers that he'd cooked for before? Like he did for Naruto? Was that the reason why his food always had that perfect tang of spice, always was perfectly crisp and always had that perfect golden brown tone in the color?

He wasn't sure.

And even though he was pretty sure it could be counted to one of the downsides to not really _know _anything of your undead boyfriend, Naruto couldn't help but not put it up on his mental list of downsides of being with Sasuke.

Because, in the end, it didn't really matter why Sasuke could cook as well as he did. It didn't really matter how many human and non-human lovers he had had during his time walking the earth. And it certainly didn't matter if Sasuke had been eighteen or nineteen years when he was turned.

All that mattered was that Sasuke was with him, Naruto, _now. _That Sasuke's cooking was only for Naruto during this (for Sasuke short) time that they were together.

And Naruto wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

_Naruto looked deeply into black eyes._

"_I've seen you before", he confidently told the boy in front of him._

_Sasuke raised an eyebrow and looked (curiously) at the blonde._

"_Have you now?" he asked, lazily leaning back in his seat and lit his cigarette._

_Smoking didn't kill him (he already was dead). It didn't hurt him (it takes a lot to hurt the dead). It did nothing to him (as most other things)._

_Naruto nodded seriously._

"_You buy coffee at eight o'clock every Saturday morning at Starbucks. I work there."_

_Sasuke didn't even spare him a glance._

"_Good for you. Now, if you don't mind, would you leave me alone?"_

_Naruto sat down in the chair across from him._

_Sasuke tapped his thin fingers against the table surface in irritation (nervousness)._

_He didn't want to kill this human. But if the blonde had uncovered his secret, he wouldn't have much of a choice. He'd had to kill this human and move away. Far away._

_Maybe it was time to return to Europe? He hadn't been there since the first world war, when he'd moved because – let's face it – war is troublesome._

_And people might have wondered about it if he'd gotten stabbed, but no blood would flow from his wounds._

_Not to mention that a bullet in his head wouldn't manage to kill him. (It's hard to die twice over. Sasuke knew. He'd tried.)_

"_I'm Naruto. What's your name?"_

_His eyes sharply rose to meet blue._

_Getting close to humans was the stupidest thing he could do._

"_Sasuke."_

_But he'd never been one to listen to his own advice._

_(It'd been so long since he last had someone to talk to.)_

* * *

Naruto looked away from the TV as Sasuke walked into the room, the flushing noise from the toilet still in the background.

"Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Dark eyes fixed on him. A black eyebrow rose questioningly.

"Why do you need to go to the toilet?"

Silence. Naruto squirmed under the sharp look Sasuke gave him.

"I mean… You're a goddamn _vampire! _Do you really need the toilet? You're dead!"

"Thanks for reminding me", Sasuke drawled dryly, obviously displeased with the subject. "And for your information, I don't need the toilet. Not really."

He huffily sat down at the far end of the couch. (As far from Naruto he could get without being uncomfortable.)

Naruto peered curiously at him, not caring in the least that Sasuke acted haughtily.

"Then why? Do you _like it _or something?"

Sasuke stiffened and shot him a heated glare.

"No, I don't _like _it. But I eat human food, remember? To keep you company? That needs to get out of my body, just like with you humans and animals. Am I supposed to cut my stomach open and take it out that way? If I only live off of blood, as I'm supposed to, then the toilet would be completely useless to me, but as it is now, I need to keep my body going. Have you ever wondered why I bother _breathing? _Why I bother keep my heart beating? It takes a lot of energy, mind you! But it's needed since I eat human food."

Naruto thoughtfully scratched his chin.

"What do you mean 'takes a lot of energy'? It's not that bad, is it?"

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes. As usual, Naruto was awfully slow. Why, _why _was he together with someone so _dense?_

"My body doesn't do those things automatically, Naruto. I have to keep it going consciously, just like when you walk, or clap your hands. And that requires energy. I'm actually kind of tired all the time. Before I met you, I never got tired. Now I'm constantly feeling this… _fatigue. _It almost makes me feel… human."

Naruto looked skeptical.

"You mean you're feeling tired because you keep your _heart _beating?"

An irritated glance was his only answer.

Vampires were weird creatures.

* * *

_Naruto just wouldn't give up._

"_What do you do? Do you work or are you still in school?"_

"_Why does it matter?"_

"_Aww, come on! I've told you everything about me. You never say a word about yourself! Surely you can't be _that_ boring? Tell me! Or do you do weird, embarrassing stuff? Like, are you a nurse or something?"_

_Silence._

"_I know a nurse. She's great! You know? That's not something to be embarrassed of. She always tells me of those things that happen in the hospital. Have you any idea what kind of whackos there are out there? Sakura told me of this guy"-_

_Sasuke was so immensely happy that Naruto was the most easily distracted person he'd ever known._

_And Sasuke had known a lot of people. Maybe not for his age, having an anti-social kind of personality. But over hundreds of years you are bound to get to know a lot of people – asocial or not._

* * *

Naruto was deep asleep, as he almost always was at this time of the night.

Sasuke didn't watch the minutes _tick tock tick tock _away (because he hated the fact that his time with Naruto was slipping away through his fingers at the same speed as the minutes passed by) but instead he just watched Naruto breathe.

Even after the years (no time at all) that he'd spent with Naruto, it still fascinated him to watch the boy breathe while sleeping. (It was, after all, something he himself hadn't been able to do since he died.)

His gaze shifted from Naruto's calm face to his neck.

He could see the pulse underneath the soft skin. He could _sense _the blood flowing in a steady rhythm through the living boy's body.

It was so _tempting _to watch Naruto sleep.

It would be so _easy _to just sink his fangs into the sleeping human's neck and drink the warm, metallic tasting life essence of the other.

But he could never do that to Naruto.

Never could he break the trust of the human he'd come to love. Never could he taste the blood of Naruto, even though that would be considered an act of love amongst vampires.

It was different with humans. Humans fear the bite of a vampire.

And even though Naruto occasionally would offer Sasuke to take a bite, he always resisted. (Because the blood of a loved one was dangerously addictive.)

So instead, he settled for watching the blonde (_his _blonde) breathe. Every night. Just watching.

(He didn't trust himself enough to dare touch.)

He would stay a good vampire and only drink blood from the small plastic bags that Sakura once a week would bring for him from the hospital.

* * *

_Naruto smiled happily as he held Sasuke's hand just a little tighter._

_It was their first date._

_It wasn't official, because Sasuke was strangely resistant to admit that they kind of were together by now._

_But still. Naruto was so happy that he was allowed to bring Sasuke to the movies, to buy him pop corn and hold his hand in the dark that surrounded them._

_He couldn't really concentrate on the movie, but instead focused entirely on the cool hand that rested in his. The skin that was so soft under the strokes of his thumb._

_Every now and then Naruto sneaked a glance to Sasuke's face, and noticed every time with a vague sting of disappointment how the older boy didn't look back, but instead watched the movie._

_Afterwards Naruto insisted on following Sasuke home._

"_You have to let me sooner or later", he argued._

_Sasuke scowled._

"_I want to say hi to your family", Naruto continued slowly. Sasuke might be older than him with a year or maybe two (coming to think of it, Sasuke had never told him his age), but it didn't seem as if he was used to dating._

_Odd, considering how gorgeous he was._

"_I don't live with them", Sasuke said in a clipped tone._

_Oh. He had moved out._

_Well, he _was_ at _least_ seventeen after all. Minimum._

_Maybe Sasuke got nervous if he pushed it? Maybe Sasuke thought that Naruto would want to come in. To do more._

_Naruto _wanted_ to do more, but he also knew that Sasuke was a very reserved person. If he didn't go slowly he would without doubt scare Sasuke away._

"_I'll just follow you to the door. I promise I'll leave then. I just want to know where you live."_

_Sasuke glared. But he didn't stop Naruto from following him to his door that night._

* * *

Naruto wasn't the type to sing in the shower.

At least not most of the time.

He _had _been the typical type of person that sings in the shower, but that changed once he moved together with Sasuke.

Sasuke, being a vampire, had very sharp hearing, and after having embarrassed himself once (Sasuke hadn't seemed to have any trouble of informing all of Naruto's friends exactly what kind of songs he sang while showering. Che. So much for being a protector of privacy) Naruto had made a mental note of never singing in the shower again.

At least not when Sasuke was home.

Sometimes, though, he forgot himself, and so, he found himself singing loud and clear in the shower a sunny Friday morning in April.

Sasuke, being the sneaky bastard he was, sneaked his way into the (_locked!_) bathroom and then into the shower.

Naruto wasn't sure if it took so long for him to notice his boyfriend being in the shower with him because of his own singing, or simply because Sasuke was Sasuke and if Sasuke doesn't want to get noticed he sure as hell doesn't get noticed.

He suspected it was the later, though.

He did notice he wasn't alone when a pair of slender arms sneaked around his torso though (because Sasuke _was_ a sneaky bastard after all).

"Nice singing-voice", the vampire murmured softly. "But I do believe you forgot to tune it this morning."

Naruto silently fumed.

"Yah, but it seems as if it was enough to coax you into joining me", he teased.

A gentle snort could be clearly heard from the dark-haired male behind him. A small smile tugged at the corners of Naruto's mouth.

Sasuke made a point of not showering with others.

Maybe because running water was one of Sasuke's greatest weaknesses.

Naruto wasn't sure how it worked. Running water didn't exactly hurt Sasuke, and it certainly didn't kill him. But it weakened him, robbed him of some of him powers and left him… vulnerable.

It was a sign of Sasuke's trust that he stood under the spray of hot water with Naruto, leaving himself as open as he did.

Finally letting the small smile break out into a full-blown grin Naruto turned in the other's arms and faced him.

Slowly he raised a hand and almost tenderly tucked the wet strands of Sasuke's bang behind his ear.

Dark eyes watched him warily.

Sasuke was not exactly passive but rather… unresisting at that moment.

Merely waiting for what Naruto would do now.

Tan hands slowly glided over smooth, flawless skin, exploring that body standing so close to him.

A spark lit up in black orbs before they fluttered closed. Sasuke heaved a soft sigh before he let himself relax slightly, leaning against Naruto's strong chest, letting his hands wander as they pleased.

A few minutes later, when an unquestionable hardness poked his hip, Sasuke took a step back.

Naruto looked irritated.

"Sasuke", he began, but the vampire shook his head and the human fell silent.

"I'll help you with that", Sasuke mumbled, soft fingers touching heated flesh (Naruto's pleasured moan was something he would remember and cherish for a long time). "But Sakura hasn't stopped by with any blood this week, so don't expect too much."

Vampires weren't meant for fucking. They are dead after all.

* * *

_Naruto practically bubbled with laughter._

_His life was perfect, and he was currently spending his time celebrating that fact._

_He had been accepted to the college he wanted to go to, he had a well-paid part time job, and he had a boyfriend he loved above all else. He and Sasuke had been officially together for one year now, but that was not what they were celebrating. They celebrated that they all had survived high school._

_Sakura made her way over to him, a brilliant smile lighting up her whole face._

_She pressed a glass into his hand and a kiss to his cheek before she pulled back._

"_Is Sasuke here?"_

_Naruto nodded, smiling at her._

"_Yeah, but you know what he's like. He's not very fond of crowds. He has probably found himself a corner somewhere, where he's hiding." He winked at her._

_Sakura smiled sweetly before she let her gaze flicker over the mob._

"_Naruto." She sounded hesitant. She didn't look at him, but still watched the people on the dance floor, at the bar, along the walls, around the tables. Any people that wasn't Naruto. "About Sasuke…"_

_His breath hitched. Was something wrong? Had Sasuke said something to Sakura? Something that he didn't want to tell Naruto? Something he didn't _dare_ tell Naruto?_

_Was Sasuke… going to leave?_

_Or was it Sakura? Did Sakura like Sasuke?_

_Was Sakura going to tell him how much better for Sasuke she would be than Naruto?_

"_What about him?"_

_He was surprised at how calm his voice was._

"_There is… something… _wrong_ with him."_

_Her voice was so pathetically small._

_Come to think of it, the whole of Sakura was rather pathetic. Her ridiculous pink hair, her silly sugar-smile and her stupid, sparkling eyes._

_She was so pathetic! So corny. So… _ugly_._

_There was _nothing_ wrong with Sasuke._

_Sasuke was _perfect_._

"_Think about it Naruto." She had finally shifted he eyes to meet his gaze. "For how long have we known Sasuke now? Two years? And what do we know of him? Nothing!"_

_Stop._

"_Where is his family? What does he do? He hasn't gone to school during the time we've known him."_

_Naruto didn't want to hear it._

"_Do you even know his surname? I don't know how _old_ he is, Naruto! He hasn't told me!"_

_Just shut up already._

"_Where does he _come_ from? His accent isn't American. It's not British either. But his English is perfect."_

_Yes. Sasuke was perfect._

"_And you constantly complain that you never have sex. That's… That's rather _unusual_, Naruto, that someone his age refuse to have sex with his boyfriend. You have to admit that."_

_Unusual maybe, but there was nothing wrong with Sasuke. Nothing. He didn't want to hear it._

"_He hasn't _changed_, Naruto." Her voice sounded desperate now._

_She was desperate. He didn't care._

_He _hated_ her._

"_There is nothing wrong with Sasuke", Naruto hissed venomously. "_Nothing_! And quite frankly, I don't see how you have _anything_ to do with Sasuke and mine sexlife."_

_He left._

* * *

Naruto opened the door. It was Sakura.

She smiled sweetly, brushed a few stray strands behind her ear and asked for Sasuke.

She came with blood.

The small, plastic bags with blood that Sasuke hated. That Sasuke needed.

That kept him going. (Not kept him alive. Sasuke was fully capable to continue live without blood. Only his mind and body would stop working without it.)

Naruto let her in.

"He's in the kitchen."

Sasuke almost smiled at the pink-haired girl as she entered.

He loved her too. Only in a different way he did Naruto.

Luckily, Naruto wasn't a very jealous lover.

That didn't stop him from shooting the two in the small kitchen glances every now and then, though.

Their conversations always were so simple. They were so at ease around each other.

"You staying for dinner?"

Sakura opened the fridge, putting in the small box with blood-filled bags in there.

"Not this time. I have a date tonight."

"Really? Anyone I know?"

"Nope. I'll see you guys later!"

"Have fun."

Naruto couldn't help but feel a sting of guilt at how he relaxed at the honest tone in Sasuke's voice.

* * *

_Naruto scooted closer to Sasuke in bed._

_A tan hand tentatively reached out and brushed pale skin._

_Sasuke would have hold his breath if he'd needed to. Now he just stopped concentrating on doing it instead._

"_Sasuke?"_

_Naruto's voice sounded so… small. Pleading._

"_Mmm?"_

_There was a long pause._

"_Nothing." Another pause, then; "I love you."_

_Sasuke closed his eyes._

"_I know that, Naruto… I know."_

_He remembered to start breathing again._

_Hopefully Naruto hadn't noticed how his beloved boyfriend had laid in bed for more than two minutes, only dragging in air to his lungs to be able to speak._

* * *

Naruto scooted closer to Sasuke in bed.

A tan hand tentatively reached out and brushed pale skin.

Sasuke would have hold his breath if he'd needed to. Now he just stopped concentrating on doing it instead.

"Sasuke?"

"Mmm?"

There was a long pause.

"I love you."

Sasuke closed his eyes.

"I know that, Naruto… I know."

He remembered to start breathing again.

"So… Now that you've had some blood… Can we have sex?"

Sasuke's eyes flew open and he turned around to face the blonde (who grinned maniacally at him), staring at him with wide eyes.

"Aww, come on! I've been deprived long enough!"

A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. Sasuke didn't even try to hide it.

"You are unbelievable", he mumbled as Naruto crawled on top of him and (purring happily) let his hands wander over the svelte body under him. "This is called necrophilia, you know, and most people would find it repulsing."

"Good thing they don't know of my weird, sexual fetishes then. And I'm rather good at hiding the fact that I'm keeping my dead boyfriend's body in my apartment as well. Give me some credit; most people get suspicious when their neighbors keep corpses in their homes. I'm brilliant at even hiding the fact that you're dead."

Sasuke's smile widened.

At least he could delight in the fact that no one could accuse _him _for the weird, sexual fetishes or for hiding dead bodies. _His _boyfriend was perfectly alive.

* * *

_Naruto slammed his fists down onto the table in frustration._

"_Dammit, Sasuke! Why won't you _talk_ to me? What do I do _wrong_?"_

_Guilt spread through Sasuke's body._

_Naruto blamed this on himself._

_Nothing in their relationship worked, and Naruto blamed it on himself, even though it obviously was Sasuke's fault._

"_Please." His voice was soft now._

_Tan hands gently sneaked their way around Sasuke's slim waist. Gently stroked his lower back. Gently backed him up against the wall. Gently tilted up his face where Naruto's lips gently could kiss his own._

"_Talk to me", Naruto whispered softly against Sasuke's lips._

_Sasuke didn't talk._

"_Are you scared of this?"_

_Silence._

"_Does talking to others scare you?"_

_No._

"_I won't hurt you Sasuke. I'd never hurt you."_

_He knew that._

"_Are you scared of being touched?"_

_No._

"_Because if that is the case, it's all right. I don't need that. I can live without that. I only need you."_

_And that was the problem, wasn't it?_

"_Are you scared of me?"_

No!

"_Do I scare you, Sasuke? Are you afraid that I will hurt you?"_

_Naruto's voice was thick with held-back tears._

"_I'd _never_ hurt you, Sasuke."_

_He spoke slowly, clearly. Wanting Sasuke to hear every word. Wanting Sasuke to _understand_._

"_I _love_ you, Sasuke. So much."_

_Naruto's head fell forwards onto Sasuke's shoulder. His own shoulders were shaking._

_Naruto was crying._

"_Why won't you talk to me? Are you really that terrified of what I might do? I won't do anything to you that you don't want Sasuke. I don't think I _could_ even if I wanted to, which I don't."_

_Naruto's lips softly brushed against his neck._

"_I'd never _want_ to hurt you. Never."_

_Sasuke stood silent. Not knowing what to say._

"_But it's hard for me to know what you want and what you don't want when you refuse to _tell me_."_

_A light kiss was pressed to his neck, just where it met his shoulder._

"_Talk to me."_

_Soft. Pleading._

_And finally, finally Sasuke talked._

* * *

**A/N: **That's it. :dies: It's even worse than I thought!

And yes, starting every paragraph with 'Naruto' was on purpose. ^^

Please review! I need it! It's okay to tell me how much it sucks, but I seriously need some reviews to get me going so I can get around and write _The night before we were_'s next chapter soon. .


End file.
